Teardrops On Kagome's Guitar
by Dark Dream Angel
Summary: Songfic. I tried to match the story to the lyrics of the song. Kagome just wants her best friend to be happy... even if she's not. Please read and let me know what you think! My second fic so please just bear with me!


**Hello peoples it's me again! I submitted my first story on fanfiction a few days ago and sadly I have received no feedback on it yet. ****I'm so sad… and now I'm over it! So here is my next fic it's a songfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! So… here goes!!!!**

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

**Note: **Underlined are thoughts!

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see that_

_I want and I'm needing everything that we_

_Should be, I'll bet she's beautiful, that_

_girl he talks about, and she's got _

_everything that I have to live without…_

I hear the honk of Inuyasha's car horn and I rush to grab my backpack and fly down the stairs calling goodbyes to everyone and run out the door. This has been our daily routine since Freshman year, except now he's got his own car.

"Hey Yasha! What's up?" I asked, hopping into the passenger seat. I look over and he's staring at me with the hugest, most idiotic grin on his face. I groaned inwardly. Oh crap! Here we go again! I HATE that stupid smile!

" Hey Kags! Nothin' much, except… " Idiotic grin still firmly in place. "… I/talked/to/her/again/and/we/talked/practically/the/whole/night/and/she's/so/amazing/and/I/really/think/she's/the/one/Kags!/She's/absolutely/perfect!/Great/isn't/it?!!" He gushed excitedly without pausing once for air.

Damn him! He's so friggin' blind… Argh!!! To say I was angry would have been the understatement of the year. He was cutting me deeply, but he didn't notice a thing, as wrapped up in his thoughts of…_Kikyo_ as he was.

" Yeah… great." I said halfheartedly.

He looked over at me with concern and put his hand to my forehead.

"Hey, you feelin' okay?" he asked.

His touching me made my heart flutter and go into overdrive. His warm skin on mine made a blush rise in my cheeks. "You feel a little warm," he said, removing his hand and making me instantly miss the contact.

"Maybe I should take you back home."

I sighed inwardly, Idiot. He'll never realize…, I thought sadly.

I gave him a huge smile, "No, I'm fine, really. And besides we have that physics project today."

"Well, okay, if you're sure…"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Besides, without me and my superior intellect, you'd fail!"

He grinned, the smile that made me feel all warm and tingly, "Okay there Miss Smarty-pants! You don't gotta' rub it in!"

We both laughed as we pulled into the school parking lot. I was so relieved that the topic had turned from Kikyo. She wasn't all that bad if I got over the fact that she was stealing away the love of my young life! I really didn't know how much more I could take. It was getting harder and herder to smile for him.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause' it's so damn funny, and

_I can't even see anyone when he's with me, he says_

_He's so in love, he's finally got it right, I_

_Wonder if he knows he's all I think _

_About at night, he's the reason for the teardrops_

_On my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishi' on a_

_Wishin' star, he's the song in the car I keep singin', _

_Don't know why I do…_

"Hey, let's go to the library real quick." He said as we walked down the hall. I raised a brow and smirked at him.

"Wow, Yasha. You actually know what the building full of books is called? I am so amazed and so proud of you!" He gave me a playful shove and pouted and then shrugged. I loved it was just us like this!

"I dug out a book I checked out from like two years ago from under my bed last night." I looked at him in mock horror.

"And you got out alive?!!"

"Yep, though I am forever scarred. Seriously, I'm gonna have nightmares for the rest of my life!" We both shuddered then laughed.

He'd alway had a messy room and we always joked that one day it would turn on him in retaliation. Spending time with him like this was the highlight of my day.

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe

and there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I

wish I could be, she better hold him tight,give him

all her love, look in those beautiful eyes and know she's

lucky cause', he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

the only thing that keepsme wishin' on a wishin' star,

he's the song in the car I keep singin',

don't know why I do...

(LUNCH)

Oh! There's Inuyasha! I thought as I closed my locker and stood there with a big smile on my face, my hand raised in an awkward wave. My heart pounded as he smiled that dazzling smile that made his golden eyes sparkle.

Suddenly, my body froze and the smile died on my lips because I realized he wasn't looking at me. His gaze was focused somewhere over my left shoulder. I was invisible to him.

He passed right by me and I heard him whisper her name reverently, "Kikyo..."

My breath came in sharp, shallow gasps as I turned and saw her come up and hug him and kiss him. He held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Tears stung my eyes and my heart shattered.

"Love him like he deserves to be loved; with everything that you are." I whispered.

It hurts like Hell, but I still love him. I just want him to be happy, and if that means letting him go to be with someone else, then... that's the way it has to be. I thought as a tear slid down my cheek. I turned and walked away.

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some

sleep tonight, cause' he's the reason for the

teardrops on my guitar, the only one who's got

enough of me to break my heart, he's the song in the

car I keep singin' don't know why I do,

he's the time taken up, but there's never enough

and he's all that I need to fall into,

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

HEY PEOPLES IT'S DARK DREAM ANGEL HERE!!! (DDA for short!) ANYWAY JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW MY COMPUTERS KINDA WACKY AND THAT'S WHY THERE ARE NO BOLD, UNDERLINED, OR ITALICS IN THE STORY ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH. THEY WOULDN'T WORK FOR SOME REASON AND IT'S REALLY ANNOYING! I'M SO VERY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION AND JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP! ANYWHO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! XD

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!...........(Puppydog eyes)................... Please?!?


End file.
